How It Felt When You Said Goodbye
by Samejima Mamimi
Summary: Did you know how painful it was for Yuna to say goodbye to her one true love? How it felt... how strong the emotions were. Then read this fanfic! Complete.


"How It Feels"  
  
Shock filled Yuna's face...   
  
"To be gone... forever..?"  
Tears filled her eyes. All strange and hurtful emotions making her chest  
hurt like she can't breath.  
  
"It hurts..." she mutters looking up the crimson like horizon.  
  
"A final goodbye... and not bieng able to touch you for the last time..." she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"It hurts... it hurts..." she closed her eyes tightly, tears falling rapidly down her pale cheeks. She   
clenched her hands by her sides. "It hurts too much..." she choked in tears. "You promised! You promised...  
you promised that after this... after this... you'd show me... you'd show me your Zanarkand... we'd stay up  
all night under the stars... you.. you'd play blitzball in the big stadium while I watch... and I... I'd   
cheer and cheer until I can't cheer anymore..." she looked into the horizon longingly then shook her head   
long and hard.  
  
"Somehow I felt it's impossible... but.. but I thought... I thought maybe someday... someday we could... we  
stay together and do all those things... but..." she broke into tears. "To love someone you can't have... it  
hurts... All the memories... the memories of us..." she slowly reached for her small red lips. "When you kissed  
me... I felt... I felt like I can do anything... I could actually make a difference... that moment seemed etenity..."  
  
"Yuna..." Tidues mumbled the name of his beloved. He wanted to stay. He didn't want to go. It hurts for him too.To  
leave the woman he turly loves. It hurts... it's killing him inside.  
  
"R-remember the first time... I saw you.. somehow... somehow I knew you were meant for me... somehow it also felt   
unreal..." she smiled helplessly, her warm tears continuing to flow. "Remember that time... the time when I asked you  
to be my guardian... I felt so shy to ask... but I did anyway... I wanted to get to know you... I wanted you to stay  
me... because..." she put a hand on her chest, clenching it tightly "because... bieng with you... gives me the strength  
to go on... to believe... to believe I could actually save Spira... to be able to make a difference... to bring peace...  
...but I never thought... I never thought that slowly... I'm helping you to go away... away from me..." she opened her   
eyes with hatred she never thought she's feel. "I'm so stupid... Tell me... tell me, what's the purpose of staying alive   
if you can't be with the one you love? I may be continue living but... but my soul is already taken away from me... I'm   
merely a puppet..."  
  
"Yuna..." he looked at her helplessly. It hurts him. He doesn't want to go. He wants to stay here. To stay with her. To   
stay with everyone. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "As long as you're alive... I'm always..  
..always here with you... by your side... wherever you go... In your heart, I live... nothing... absolutely nothing can take  
me away from you Yuna... because... because I love you." he closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to think of what's happening.  
How he has to leave... how he can't have what he wants. Anger is what he felt inside... Anger that he can't have what he wants  
... that it's not how he planned it to be. Call it selfishness but it hurts. It's recking him inside. The pain is killing him.  
The strong emotions. It felt like he's going to go insane. He held it all inside. He can't bare the pain but he kept it all   
inside. It would only hurt Yuna more if he tells her what he feels. He doesn't want to make it hard for everyone. Not Rikku,   
not Lulu, not Wakka, not Kimahri and most specially.... for Yuna.  
  
"Fate and destiny are so cruel..." she muttered almost voiceless. "Victory is sweet yet... painful... To finally accomplish my   
task and be able to do what I want with my life... but that's also taken away from me... everything is taken away from me...  
..first my father, and now... now you... how can I accept that... it might be selfish but... It isn't fair! It's not fair!   
It's not fair..." she tried long and hard to stop crying. She clenched her hand so tight, she could feel her fingernails cutting  
through her palm.  
  
"There's always a goodbye for everything and everyone Yuna... I don't like this... I hate to think about it... I just... I just   
want it to be all just a nightmare and wake up by your side... but I guess it's fate..." he held in his tears."I guess... it's  
our fate Yuna... but... but always remember we are meant to be. Meant to be forever. Wherever I end up... if I would still keep  
on existing... I will love you and only you... don't ever forget that." his arms started to vanish.  
  
"Never ever..." she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and tried to look as though she is tough and everything is under control.  
"I guess... I guess this is a goodbye..."  
  
"No. This isn't the end... we're meant to be and someday... someday I'll come back... I'll back to hold you once again." He removed his   
arms around her hesitantly and walked towards the edge of the ship. He looked at the now deep crimson horizon then turned around to get   
another glance at Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri... and Yuna.  
  
"I will never forget you all. This might be sad... it might hurt... but I guess... this is for the good. I will remember you all... I   
will always remember you... Yuna" and with those final words, he jumped into the seemed to be like eternal void.  
  
"Till then... I'll wait for you... my love..." that promised somehow felt unreal to Yuna but she shooked her head. "I would not doubt  
you... someday we'll be together... all of us... someday..."  
  
~The End  
  
Author's Moment of Talking: Ahem, well, everyone that understands the pain that Yuna bared at that time, not too many people might   
understand you but I sure do. The feeling of loving someone you can't have... it just hurts. Whenever I watch the music videos and play  
FFX, I can't help but cry. The emotion in that game is just so strong. It feels like it's forreal, not just fantasy but forreal. Thank  
you for reading my story and I hope you all like it. I must go now and probably write some more stories of Yuna and Tidus or some other  
anime or rpg games. Again, thank you.  
~Kikyou aka Yuna-chan 


End file.
